A Father's Love After Death
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Even after a father dies love always finds a way. Can Cody show the daughter of Latino Heat that people do love her even though her father is gone? ONE SHOT!


A Father's Love After Death

BY: Michael Jackson's Queen of Pop

Summary: Even after a father dies love always finds a way. Can Cody show the daughter of Latino Heat that people do love her even though her father is gone? ONE SHOT!

Disclaimer: I only own May Guerrero.

Pairing: Cody Rhodes/ May Guerrero (OC)

Warning: Language/ Depression

Dusty watched his youngest son closely. He noticed that he was talking to Intercontinental champion Jeff Hardy about the young twenty year old latin diva May knew May since she was a child, but she was a daddy's little girl.

Cody came up to his dad. "Dad."

"Yes, son?"

"Do you think that I should talk to May? She seems so depressed about her dad's death." Said Cody.

Dusty knew his son liked the young latino diva. He knew his son was doing the right thing bby helping the young diva. He knew that the day Eddie introduced them that Cody was struck by cupids arrow. He knew that it would be best. He nodded his head. "Yes son. Go and talk to her."

Cody headed to the diva's locker room and knocked on the door.

Beth Phoenix opened the door. "Ah Rhodes. What can I do for you?" She asked leaning up against the door frame.

"Is May here?"

"What town are we in Rhodes?" She asked looking at him raising her eyebrow.

"Phoenix."

"She would be at her dad's grave. That's where she told me she was going to be at."

Cody ran a hand through his dark hair.

Beth noticed the look on his face. "You care for her a bunch don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Go and see her. She said she was still trying to deal with this, but she just think this is some kind of sick joke."

"Thanks Beth. I will go and talk to her." He said heading down the hall.

Beth shook her head. "Young love."

Meanwhile at the grave yard May stood there where her father now laid. She came here every time they were at Phoenix, Arizona whether it rained or not. Today it was raining and she was soaked from head to toe since she forgot her umbrella in her friend's car who was already at the arena.

**Flashback**

"Daddy are you sure about me coming with you to the hall of fame ceremony tonight?"

Eddie looked at his teenaged daughter. "You know your mom can't be with me tonight because she is ill. Plus she's watching your sisters. It would be nice if you came with me chica."

May grinned. "Oh daddy I'll go, but I have to find something to wear."

"Do you have a dress to wear?"

May shook her head.

**End of Flashback**

May looked down at the gravestone. "Daddy you promised me that you would be here for me and mom and my sisters. Now that you're dead I am fucked up. I am doing drugs now and picked up a horrible habit smoking. The sisters are doing fine, but I know they hurt." Tears came to May's eyes as she talked to no one, but the gravestone . "Mom is making a mistake. She's now seeing Edge. She's been seeing him for four months. She would never look his way. Never. She is now I told her he was bad news."

Cody got out of his car and opened his umbrella up. He had parked in the parking lot, but he was going to look for May on foot.

May took a deep ragged breath. "Mom now hates me. No one cares for me as much as you did daddy. I want to be there with you in heaven. Maybe heaven could use more Latino Heat."

Cody saw May near her dad's gravestone, but he just stood there.

May sighed. "Dad tonight I will join you if I don't find someone who cares for me as much as you cared for me dad."

Cody was shocked. Did she really think about ending her life? She just couldn't. Cody knew her for four years. "May." He said finally finding his voice.

May turned around. Her brown eyes looking dead as they were for the past two years since her dad had passed away. "Cody? What are you doing here?"

"May you can't die." He said dropping his umbrella to the ground.

May looked at him in shock. "You heard me say that?"

"Yes, May there is someone who cares about you a lot." He said looking into her brown eyes. "I am sure that your dad would want you to continue on with the Guerrero name even though your cousin's action right now. Plus he loves you after death."

"How do you know that? Besides Cody no on here alive cares about me any more. My sisters hate me because I am a diva and been on the road since I was out of high school. My mom hates me because I told her that Edge was not a good person to date. My Uncle Chris is dead. My Uncle Rey is on another show. Chavo does his own thing. He doesn't care about me. Plus there is you. You are a friend, but no one loves me. Don't you see. They may care for me, but I am just a big screw up as my father." She yelled almost collapsing to the ground.

"You are not a screw up." He said catching her. "May if you ever had a problem who did you go to?"

"My father."

"After you dad died who did you go to?"

"My Uncle Chris. Why the fuck do you care Cody? Why do you care if I live or die?" She said looking at him confused.

"Because unlike some people who would know you would be ok if you ran to your mom or cousin Chavo they would think nothing bad would happen. Unlike them who are you friends I am a friend that does care about you more than you think."

May was stunned. No one in their right mind had ever said something like that to her. "But what are you trying to get through to me?"

"What I am trying to say May is even though your dad isn't here with you he still lives on in your heart and you know he is watching you from the heavens. He loves you more then you could ever think. A father's love never dies. It stays with you for a long time."

"Are you only here to tell me that Rhodes or is there something else you wish to talk to me about?"

"Actually there is a reason why I came here. I wanted to tell you that I deeply care about you."

"What?"

"May I fell for you the first day that I met you."

"You mean…"

"Yes, May. I love you more then life itself."

"You held this back?"

"Yes, I didn't know how you would feel about this May. I didn't know how you would feel about me at all."

"You could've said it soon…"

Cody leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. As much as he wanted to take her pain away he knew he couldn't, but he could help her begin the healing process there by her side. No matter what would happen he would have to remember her father's love will go beyond the grave. He pulled away from her. "Let's get you out of here before we both catch a cold." He said leading her to his car to take her to the arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of this story. Tell me what you think of it.


End file.
